As a register for air blow adjustment, a register which has a horizontally movable louver and a vertically movable louver disposed on the front and rear sides inside a bezel or retainer forming a ventilation flue, and adjusts an air blowing direction by changing angles of fins of the horizontally movable louver and the vertically movable louver when blowing out air from the air blow outlet provided on the bezel, is provided on an instrument panel, etc., as an air blow outlet of an air conditioning device of an automobile.
In recent years, the design around the instrument panel inside a cabin of an automobile is made in the image which is simple as a whole and provides no feeling of discomfort, and due to the layout of a display which has become larger in size, the space for the air conditioning register is reduced and the air blow outlet of the register tends to be designed as a narrow slit shape which is inconspicuous in terms of design. Such a slit type register has an air blow outlet inevitably having a narrow and long shape long in the longitudinal direction and short in the shorter-side direction, and a front movable louver of the air blow outlet is normally provided with one or two fins along the longitudinal direction (refer to, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-331417).
In this register having a narrow and long air blow outlet, the air blow outlet has a narrow and long shape long in the longitudinal direction and short in the shorter-side direction, so that the number of fins of the front movable louver long in the longitudinal direction is inevitably 1 or 2 and is smaller than that of fins of a front movable louver of a normal register. However, in a register having such a narrow and long air blow outlet, when the number of fins along the longitudinal direction becomes as small as, for example, 1 or 2, even when the directions of the fins are changed upward/downward or leftward/rightward along the shorter-side direction of the air blow outlet, it is difficult to sufficiently change the direction of wind upward/downward or leftward/rightward, so that the directivity of wind is poor.
Specifically, in a register provided with an air blow outlet having a narrow and long shape long in the longitudinal direction and short in the shorter-side direction, if the number of fins of the front movable louver becomes as small as 1 or 2, the air flow is narrowed in the up-down direction inside the ventilation flue short in the shorter-side direction, and further narrowed by air resistance caused by the fins. Therefore, air flow having a certain degree of air blow pressure is narrowed in the shorter-side direction when flowing in the ventilation flue, and accelerated straightly and blown out, and accordingly, even when the direction of the fins the number of which is as small as 1 or 2 is changed to the upward direction or the downward direction, straight air flow to be blown from clearances of the fins strongly influences the degree of upward or downward bend of the air blow. Therefore, the air blow hardly bends in the direction of the fins, and when the direction of the fins of the front movable louver is changed, the directivity of air blow is easily deteriorated.
In view of the above-described circumstances, at least one object thereof is to secure excellent air blow directivity in a register which has a narrow and long air blow outlet and one fin provided in the longitudinal direction of the air blow outlet, and to provide a register which can be easily produced with a small number of components. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.